Но он никогда больше не любил
by Tatiana1
Summary: Много лет после Мора. Антива, Зевран и политика. Цикл рассказов.
1. Неизменное

**Неизменное**

_25 лет после Мора_

Антиванское посольство прибыло в Денерим в полдень.

Королевская семья принимала их во дворце, в главной парадной зале. И когда посольство вступило в эту залу, забитую разодетыми в яркие шелка аристократами, и гул голосов потрясенно смолк, Его Величество король Ферелдена чуть не заржал в голос.

Двадцать эльфов, один человек - вот посольство Антивы. Они одеты почти одинаково, вооружены почти одинаково. Доспехи черной кожи, парные мечи, кинжалы. Вороны.

У человека алый плащ и доспех побогаче - это только год назад взошедший на престол Доменико Второй Победоносный, он молод, ему еще нет тридцати, у него мягкое лицо - и умный цепкий взгляд. У эльфа по его правую руку доспех стар и потрепан, перчатки потерты, сапоги сбиты - на левой скуле этого эльфа три черных линии, светлые волосы уложены так же, как и двадцать пять лет назад, и насмешливый золотой взгляд все тот же. Почти тот же.

- Я думал они...ну, величественнее,- еле слышно прошептал Алистеру его сын.

Дункану только пятнадцать, он наверняка ожидал разодетых в парчу торговых принцев. Или воинов в сияющих доспехах с золотой насечкой.

Достойных представителей богатейшей нации континента, только год назад разгромившей величайшего полководца Тевинтера за всю историю.

Странно разгромившей: была армия, прошла Антиву от гор до моря, взяла столицу - и за одну ночь сгинула, как не было.

Дункану, насколько Алистер помнил себя в этом возрасте, должны были представляться великие битвы и героические деяния.

Самому Алистеру представлялась резня. И теперь он точно знал, кто ее организовал, хотя до сих пор не понимал как. Воронов никогда не было так много. Ну что ж, будет что спросить в неформальной обстановке.

Странно, а он оказывается соскучился.

И очень сильно.

Посольство поравнялось с тронами, Алистер встал, держа руку Аноры, и улыбнулся точно как полагалось по протоколу.

- Добро пожаловать в Денерим, мой царственный брат...

Потом был прием. И обед. Потом двух королей оставили (заточили!) в кабинете Алистера - обсудить предстоящие переговоры. Освободился Алистер уже поздно вечером, и в свою спальню вошел с большим облегчением.

И совсем не удивился, увидев Зеврана в кресле у камина.

- У тебя отличное вино,- сказал эльф, смотря на огонь сквозь бокал.

- По должности полагается. Тебе, если я правильно понимаю, тоже.

- Правильно понимаешь. Мне еще яды к нему полагаются...

- Увы, не могу предложить,- хмыкнул Алистер, подходя и садясь в кресло рядом. - Твои подданные настолько неблагодарны?

- Это не они, как ни странно. Это Тевинтер. Они обиделись, что у нас пропала их армия.

- Кстати, а куда она делась?

- В известь,- пожал плечами Зевран. - В основном.

- Ты поднял всю гильдию?

- Гильдию...- эльф засмеялся. - Я сейчас тебе скажу государственную тайну, Алистер. Гильдии, можно сказать, нет.

- Не понял?

- Так же можно сказать, что гильдия сильна и велика как никогда.

- Я тебя по прежнему не понял.

- Двадцать пять лет назад я убрал десять мастеров. Одинадцатый меня успел проткнуть, откуда-то мага достал, зараза, а я про него не знал...

- Или решил не узнавать?

Эльф мягко улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки Алистера передернуло.

- Да, пожалуй. Уполз я оттуда... искал где потише, нашел церковь - развалюху. И представляешь как не повезло, она десять лет была заброшена - и вот именно в тот день туда послали братьев выяснять возможно ли ее восстановить. Нет бы им прийти попозже.

- Не повезло,- сказал Алистер без выражения.

- Увы. Они сделали там школу, в этой церкви. Учить бедных деток дурного квартала Песне Света.

Алистер внимательно посмотрел на эльфа. За насмешливой улыбкой на смуглом лице было что-то... холодное и хрупкое.

- Ты им помог.

- Песнь Света отличный текст для шифров, очень полезная вещь.

- Ты этих детей сделал воронами?

- Да какие из них вороны... Ты же не ворон, хотя я тебя тоже учил, если помнишь.

- Такое забудешь!.. спасибо, кстати.

- Я же говорил, что пригодится. Что тебе подливали?

- Не мне, Аноре. Я - глупый покаблучник, зачем меня травить. Вторую выжимку смертного корня. Я этот запах во сне опознаю.

То, что этот запах теперь снился ему в кошмарах, Алистер не сказал. Как и то, что тогда Анора была на втором месяце, и Дункан выжил чудом.

- Орлезианцы?

- В точку.

- Ты их нашел?

- Лелиана нашла. Она мне сказала, что они больше не будут.

Зевран фыркнул.

- Не сомневаюсь. Возращаясь к бедным деткам. Я тебя учил ядам меньше месяца. И у тебя не было никакой начальной подготовки. Как ты думаешь, чему можно успеть научить за год? за три? И сколько деток захочет такому учиться?

- Много, я думаю. С десяток в год?

- Два десятка. В одной школе.

- Их больше? Школ?

- За двадцать лет? Много больше, Али.

Алистер моргнул. Он понял.

- Ты поднял население. Не гильдию. Население. И приказал им убивать.

- Почти. Сначала я запретил им убивать без приказа. Имперцы с нами не церемонились, знаешь ли.

- И ты говоришь, что они не вороны.

- Они простые горожане с парой особых талантов и хорошим образованием.

- И они подчиняются тебе. Грандмастеру Воронов.

- Мне,- вздохнул эльф, - в Антиве на данный момент подчиняются вообще все. Ты не представляешь, как это раздражает.

- Ну, я имею некое представление.

- Нет, Али, не имеешь. Если ты зарвешься, Собрание Земель имеет право послать тебя прогуляться до Черного Города. Меня не может послать даже король.

- Твой король на тебя смотрит как на Андрасте.

- Вот именно! А из меня отвратная Андрасте, честно тебе скажу.

Алистер рассмеялся.

- Так заведи себе Собрание Земель, кто тебе мешает!

- Хм,- Зевран поднял бровь, - богатая мысль.

- Я пошутил, если что.

- Я понял. Но мысль правда интересная. Я подумаю.

Помолчали.

- Ты никого не встречал? из наших?

- Винн заглядывала шесть лет назад. Прочитала мне лекцию о гуманности, разворошила библиотеку, и вылечила от похмелья после того, как мы уговорили мой стратегический запас. Какая женщина, Али! ее грудь совсем не изменилась.

- Ты знаешь, что она...

- Знаю,- оборвал его убийца и глава убийц. - Я знаю где, как и когда, но я предпочитаю ее помнить живой.

И не только ее, подумал Алистер.

- Если будешь у Каленхада, зайди в "Принцессу",- сказал он вслух. - Огрен будет рад.

- Первый внук у них родился уже?

- Год назад.

- Совсем я отстал от жизни. Войны сильно отвлекают...- эльф задумчиво смотрел в бокал.

- Зев...

- Да?

- А у тебя кто-то есть?

Зевран посмотрел на Алистера и усмехнулся.

- Нет, Али, ты неправильно думаешь.

Король Ферелдена почувствовал, что у него краснеют уши.

- Я ничего такого не думал.

- Ты думал, что я сплю с моим королем, нет?

- Э...

- Не сплю. И не собираюсь. И раз уж тебя так интересует моя постель, то пока она свободна.

- Зев!

Эльф склонил голову к плечу.

- У тебя сейчас такой же вид как тогда в лагере, помнишь?

- Да уж,- пробурчал Алистер. Уши его пылали. - А тебе и в радость.

- Приятно, что хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется.

Да, подумал Алистер, смотря в золотые глаза - очень усталые, на самом деле, стоило только заглянуть за вуаль юмора.

Да, кое-что в этом мире не меняется. Ты по-прежнему ее любишь. Нашу Элиссу.

Подумать только, я был уверен, что ты ее забудешь самое большее через год, а я буду страдать о ней всегда. А получилось - точно наоборот. Кто бы мог подумать.

- Да, - сказал он вслух, - мне тоже.


	2. Сделка

**Сделка**

_55 лет после Мора._

Первый взгляд на город Антиву принца Тарика разочаровал.

Порт впечатлил: только кораблей они никогда в жизни не видел, мачты их были как лес. Но город - от города он ожидал большего, чем облезшие кирпичные здания без следа мрамора или украшений.

Стоило им пристать как на борт поднялся чиновник. Одет чиновник был в кожаную броню, на бедре носил меч, и вообще более напоминал воина, но особое выражение лица ни с чем не спутаешь.

- Таможенная стража, - сообщил чиновник капитану по-ферелденски с легким акцентом. - Опись товара и список пассажиров, пожалуйста.

"Пожалуйста" Тарик воспринял как должное, а вот то, что таможенник в совершенстве владеет его родным языком даже разочаровало. Все время путешествия он вспоминал антиванский и настраивался на то, что по прибытии перестанет что либо понимать, и вот нате вам.

Пассажир на торговом судне был только один, сам Тарик, и после тщательного прочтения описи таможенник оборотился к нему.

- Цель прибытия?

- Учеба.

- И чему учиться будете?

- Механике, - сказал Тарик почти правду. Если бы он действительно приехал сюда учиться, то пошел бы именно туда. Как устроены дварфские механизмы его всегда интересовало. Ну и потом, не философии же в Антиве учиться?

- Вам в третий корпус университета, в новое здание, - сказал таможенник, - это цестеро Кастелло. К мастеру Лоренцо. Запомнили?

Тарик посмотрел удивленно. Кивнул.

- У меня сын там учится, - улыбнулся таможенник. - Удачи, к Лоренцо сложно попасть.

- Спасибо,- сказал принц, внутренне поморщившись. Да, сейчас он был одет как путешествующий небогатый аристократ, но все же, он был уверен, не выглядел ровней сыну чиновника, и фамильярность того была не к месту.

- Сейчас вам прямо, пройдете таможню - большое красное здание, выйдете на пристань. До Кастелло идет зеленая лодка. Понятно?

Тарик кивнул. Понятно не было, но он надеялся разобраться по ходу дела. Переспрашивать не хотелось.

Людей в порту было кажется больше, чем во всем Денериме. Да что там - во всем Ферелдене. Большинство из них что-то организованно катило, тащило и волокло. Шум стоял оглушительный. Внимания на Тарика никто не обращал и помочь не спешил.

Тарик замер, вертя головой, и пытаясь найти указанное "большое красное здание". Здание было действительно большим, и именно поэтому он умудрился не заметить его сразу: оно более походило на кирпичную стену. В стене было несколько ворот, через них сновали люди, и Тарик отправился туда в надежде, что не ошибся и это именно таможня.

По дороге его пять раз толкнули и шесть раз грязно обругали, всего только потому, что он перебегал дорогу перед грузчиками. О том, что аристократов следует пропускать здесь явно не слышали.

Здание оказалось одноэтажным, в нем был только огромный светлый зал уставленный столами, с окнами в стене противоположной порту.

Вокруг столов, за которыми сидели невозмутимые клерки, клубилась разномастная толпа. Люди - одетые в тряпье и по последней орлезианской моде, темнокожие ривани, кинари, эльфы, даже дварфы. И почти все - вооруженные.

Оглушенного Тарика выпихнуло к одному из столов. Очень деловой юноша пронзил его взглядом, задал пару совершенно неважных вопросов (имя, куда направляетесь, цель прибытия), вручил бумажный свиток и отпустил.

С отчетливо неприятным ощущением, что его классифицировали, надписали и куда-то подшили, Тарик вышел из таможни, сминая в руке всунутый ему свиток. Вышел, глянул вперед - и застыл.

Прямо перед ним была пристань с лодками всех цветов радуги, за ней - ослепительно синяя полоса воды, а за ней - город.

Город белый, золотой, город башен, город - каменное кружево. Сияющий флюгерами, пылающий крышами. Город насколько хватало глаз.

В спину его толкнули так, что Тарик упал на деревянную мостовую.

- Accidenti, ti muovere, cretino?

Конечно нечего торчать в дверях, когда сзади прет толпа, но обзывать кретином?

- Ног нет, обойти не мог? - огрызнулся Тарик, поднимаясь. Ждать его остроумного ответа обидчик, конечно, не стал.

Принц раздраженно отряхнул брюки и зашагал к пристани и зеленой лодке.

В университет ему было не надо, но место куда ему было надо тоже находилось в Кастелло.

В лодке - большой плоскодонке, битком набитой народом - он развернул дареный свиток. Это были адреса. Все, что может потребоваться студенту: дешевое жилье, дешевая жратва, даты вступительных, адреса университета, эскулапы, оружейники и портные. И даже церковь с самой короткой службой в городе.

Странно, что такое выдает таможня, подумал Тарик. И не жаль им на это денег.

Дворец он нашел без труда - на это его антиванского хватило. А дальше начался абсурд. Он стоял перед каким-то хлыщом, мимо него сновали клерки (что они делают во дворце в таком количестве?), и доказывал, что он - принц Ферелдена, второй, не наследник, и у него к королю важное и серьезное дело.

В то, что он - принц Ферелдена хлыщ не поверил. Но поверил в серьезность и важность дела, однако...

- Молодой человек, вы хотя бы себе представляете, сколько важных и серьезных дел у короля?

Ну вообще-то он представлял. Тем не менее его отец всегда находил время для важных дел своих вассалов. И принцев другой страны.

- Молодой человек, очень жаль, что вы не захватили никаких документов...

Да какие у него могут быть удостоверяющие бумаги, если он путешествовал инкогнито?

- Кольца? Именное оружие?

Так инкогнито же! он же плыл неделю на торговом судне и жил с командой - какие уж там кольца.

...Не говоря уже о том, что личное кольцо-печатка полагается на совершеннолетие, а до него еще полгода.

Хлыщ вздохнул.

- Вот что, молодой человек. Посидите здесь, - взмах руки на каменную скамью у стены. - Я вам устрою встречу со вторым секретарем Его Величества. Он недавно вернулся из Ферелдена, должен вас узнать, если вы говорите правду. Ждите. И без глупостей.

Какие уж тут глупости, подумал Тарик, садясь на скамью. Под взглядами стражи-то.

Постепенно поток клерков оскудел и смотреть стало не на что. Розовый мрамор, синее небо в окне, стража - в полном доспехе, если бы не двигались чуть чуть - принял бы за статуи.

Тихо. Где-то далеко отзвонил полдень.

Он уже начал задумываться, не забыл ли о нем хлыщ, как раздались негромкие шаги. Тарик встрепенулся - и разочарованно осел на скамью. Эльф.

Старый, волосы седые, одет в какой-то балахон черный, свитки зажаты подмышкой, еще один развернут: читает на ходу.

...Погоди, Тарик, так это же наверняка какой-то помощник какого-то клерка. Можно его послать проверить, где потерялся хлыщ и долго ли его еще ждать.

Тарик встал - так он был выше эльфа - и сказал как можно более властно:

- Подождите. У меня к вам дело.

По коридору пронесся то ли вздох, то ли ветерок.

Эльф остановился, опустил свиток.

Взгляд у него был... вроде бы мягкий, но Тарик поймал себя на том, что старается встать прямее.

- Именно ко мне? - эльф чуть улыбнулся. Говорил он по-ферелденски, с небольшим акцентом.

- Мне нужно встретиться с королем. Это дело большой важности!

- Вот как.

- Дело жизни и смерти! - воскликнул Тарик, и тут же себя отругал: это прозвучало пафосно и глупо, а ведь было чистой правдой.

- Чьей?

- Что?

- Чьей жизни и смерти?

- Э... моего отца, - сказал Тарик честно.

- Потрясающе.

Тарик нахмурился.

- Вы надо мной смеетесь?

- Нет, ничуть. Вы оказались правы, это действительно ко мне. Пойдемте, юноша, разберемся с вашим делом.

- Э... Я вообще-то тут жду, я хотел вас попросить...

- Ничего,- сказал эльф, его золотые глаза смеялись. - Рикардо не будет против, если я вас проведу.

- Ну если вы уверены... то буду рад. Мне нужно к королю, - сказал Тарик.

- Именно к королю?

Казалось, что эльф ступает неспешно, но Тарик еле за ним поспевал.

- Да, обязательно к королю. Я - принц Ферелдена.

Это не произвело на эльфа никакого впечатления. Принц даже немного обиделся.

- И как вам Антива?

- Странно, - честно сказал Тарик. - Я сказал, что я студент, и мне дали такую бумажку, с адресами... Зачем? Это же дорого - бумага, печатный станок...

- Дорого, - кивнул эльф. - Но обманутые, обворованные и озлобленные студиусы обходятся городу много дороже.

В одном из коридоров они миновали хлыща Рикардо вместе с каким-то мужчиной. Эльф кивнул им и пронесся мимо, и Тарик только успел заметить, что хлыщу явно нехорошо: он был очень бледен.

Поворот, лестница, поворот, опять лестница - они вышли из присутственных залов, обстановка стала гораздо проще - дверь.

Эльф постучал и вошел не дожидаясь ответа.

Кабинет. Много света, много книг.

Человек за столом поднял голову.

Король.

Прежде чем Тарик успел открыть рот, Его Величество Доменико Второй встал и поклонился эльфу.

- И тебе добрый день, - сказал эльф, занимая пустующее у стола кресло. - Садись, Доменико, не пугай Его Высочество.

Король сел и улыбнулся принцу. Тарик покраснел и низко поклонился.

- Мое имя Зевран, - продолжил эльф. - Ты знаешь кто я?

Короли не кланяются никому - но Антива исключение. В Антиве король кланяется тому, кто возвел его на трон и спас его страну.

- Вы - Ворон, - сказал Тарик хрипло. - Грандмастер.

- Верно. А ты - младший сын Дункана, Тарик. И ты приехал сюда инкогнито.

- Да. Я... Я хотел просить Его Величество о встрече с вами. Я хочу предложить сделку.

Эльф поднял бровь.

- На моего отца было три покушения. И одно на брата. Это Вороны. Ваши Вороны. Я хочу предложить сделку, вам лично, чтобы вы отозвали контракт... так можно, я читал!

- И что же ты предлагаешь?

- Себя, - сказал принц. - Только с условием, что вы не используете меня против моей семьи и страны. А так - что хотите.

Зевран откинулся на спинку кресла. Взгляд его стал жестким и холодным. Принц сжался.

- Щедрое предложение. Слишком щедрое, от человека которому нет двадцати.

- Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы решать!

- Зато я слишком стар, чтобы без оглядки этим пользоваться. Ты можешь задать мне три любых вопроса и я отвечу правду. Потом ты решишь - согласен ли ты по-прежнему платить. Если нет - то ты свободно сядешь на первый корабль до Ферелдена.

- Если я соглашусь, что вы со мной сделаете?

- Пытать буду, - хмыкнул эльф. - Языками, политикой и тренировками. Будешь учиться. У меня.

- Я должен буду вам присягать?

- Нет. Последний вопрос.

- Когда будет отозван контракт?

- Ты сможешь считать его несуществующим с момента окончания разговора.

- Тогда я согласен.

- В таком случае я, Зевран Аранай, беру в ученики тебя Тарик Тейрин, сроком на пять лет или до моей смерти, если она наступит раньше, и обещаю тебе свою защиту и покровительство.

Тарик поклонился. У него кружилась голова.

Получилось!

- А теперь вы отзовете контракт, да?

Эльф усмехнулся.

- Его никогда не было.

Сердце Тарика кажется перестало биться. Ему вдруг стало очень холодно.

- К-как не было?

- Группа воронов - ренегатов решила действовать самостоятельно и заключить контракт с Орлеем. Они уже мертвы. Сегодня мне прислали голову их предводителя, на твоем корабле, кстати. Твоя семья всегда была и будет вне любых контрактов.

- Но тогда зачем?...

- Право, мальчик, ты предложил слишком щедрую сделку. Я был не в силах отказаться.

Поздно вечером, в том же кабинете Доменико Второй налил Зеврану вина и сел рядом.

- Могу ли я задать вопрос?

Эльф хмыкнул.

- Неужели ты не понимаешь мои мотивы? Такой подарок. Человек в Ферелдене, прекрасно понимающий как вести с нами дела, понимающий, что союз с нами выгоден обеим сторонам, потенциальная дружба с твоим младшим...

- Это политика. Я понимаю политику. Но это же не основная причина.

Зевран пожал плечами и промолчал, глядя в бокал.

- Он очень похож на своего деда, это я заметил,- сказал король. - Его мать - старшая дочь Фергюса Кусланда, на Героиню Ферелдена он тоже похож, я угадал?

Зевран молча кивнул.

Король вздохнул. Поколебался.

- Я прекрасно понимаю, что он не имеет с ними ничего общего, кроме крови, - сказал Зевран. - И я так же понимаю, что он не мой сын и никогда им не будет. Ты это хотел сказать?

- С вами страшно разговаривать.

- Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, друг мой.

Король промолчал. Это было правдой. Глава Воронов знал его наизусть. Обратное было неверно. Эльф никого не подпускал близко, даже его. И они не были друзьями - Доменико был обязан Зеврану слишком многим, чтобы даже предположить возможность равенства.

Давным давно он его обожествлял, как и почти все в Антиве. С тех пор прошло тридцать лет, король узнал убийцу слишком хорошо, чтобы идеализировать. Наверное, он бы мог его возненавидеть. За собственную зависимость. За отчетливое понимание, что один он никогда не добился бы трона и не сделал страну сильнейшей державой Тедаса. За то, что слово этого эльфа с седыми волосами и странно молодым лицом весило больше его слова. Мог бы - если бы глава Воронов хоть раз показал, что наслаждается властью над страной и ее королем.

Зевран относился к власти как к неудобному тяжелому тюку, который обязательно надо затащить на гору. И не искал ни личной выгоды, ни удовольствия. Доменико даже полагал, что он ищет обратного.

- Я надеюсь, этот мальчик облегчит ваше одиночество, - сказал наконец король.

Эльф не ответил.


	3. Практическая теология

**Практическая теология**

_59 лет после Мора._

**Тарик**

В старости люди – как дети, говорила Тарику мама, когда мастер отпускал его в Ферелден показаться семье и подтвердить, что он жив, все еще не покрыт татуировками от ушей до пяток, и все слышанные ими слухи злобно врут.  
Если это правда, думал Тарик, то встает вопрос: а стоит ли их заводить даже в отдаленном будущем.  
Хотя есть все же надежда, что мастер – как обычно – исключение. И гипотетические дети не будут регулярно сидеть на подоконнике открытого окна, представляя из себя отличную мишень даже для криворукого и полуслепого арбалетчика.

– Перестань дергаться, – сказал Зевран, не поворачиваясь. Он сидел обхватив руками колени и смотрел на город. Вид из зала Малого Совета был замечательный, но в виде этом было слишком много крыш, труб и балконов. И слишком много теней. – Вот ведь натаскал на свою голову.  
– Я уверен, что по крайней мере три угрозы достаточно серьезны...  
– Ты хорошо работаешь.  
– Толку от этого, – сказал Тарик возмущенно, – если вы мне мешаете вас защищать?  
– Меня не требуется защищать.  
– Вам угрожают.  
– Мне угрожают уже шестьдесят лет. И сейчас, наконец-то, это совершенно неважно.  
– Простите, мастер, я с вами не согласен.  
– Это простительно. Тем не менее, даже если меня сегодня подстрелит какой-то идиот, в Антиве ничего не изменится. Я сейчас – существо полностью бесполезное, – сказал Зевран с отчетливым удовольствием. – Мне даже хорошо бы умереть, а то люди стесняются анекдоты рассказывать...  
– Мастер!  
– Я подожду пока истекут твои пять лет, не волнуйся.

Я не волнуюсь, подумал Тарик. Я ничуть не волнуюсь. Я просто надеюсь, что вы бессмертны. Потому что, ну как Антива будет – без вас?

– Тарик, и как ты его выносишь?  
Доменико ворвался в комнату, улыбнулся вскочившему Тарику и поклонился Зеврану. Тот кивнул, усмехнулся, но с подоконника не слез.  
– И сам не знаю, ваше величество, – пожал плечами Тарик.  
– Вы оба дергаетесь по пустякам, – сказал эльф. – Если в городе есть неизвестный мне убийца с контрактом на меня, то я заслуживаю стрелу под ребро за некомпетентность.  
– Вот, – сказал Тарик. – И как мне работать в таких условиях?  
Доменико фыркнул и покачал головой.  
– Не огорчайся, он принимает твои волнения к сведению.  
– И как вы это определили?  
– Он вооружен и в броне, – сказал король Антивы. Эльф в окне поднял бровь.  
– Гнусная клевета.  
И улыбнулся.

***  
Худшей своей обязанностью Тарик полагал ведение записи заседаний королевских советов. Записывать требовалось дословно, дозвучно, и пальцы сводило к середине заседания, а уж как голова болела после... Хорошо, что он выучился писать левой рукой.  
Хорошо было так же, что нынешний совет проходил малым составом – только "старые заговорщики", как их называл мастер, – и говорили они не все сразу. Предмет обсуждения располагал скорее к ошеломленному молчанию: Белая Церковь Орлея предъявила Антиве ультиматум, требуя привести положение эльфов в стране в соответствие с церковными наставлениями под угрозой интердикта и Священного Похода.  
Плохо было то, что сам обдумать ситуацию Тарик не мог: не хватало ни времени, ни концентрации.

– Как это называется... – щелкнула сухими пальцами Беатриче Зиани, первосвященница Антивы, – это поведение?.. кажется, было замечательное слово...  
– Наши орлейские пока еще не враги, – ответил Зевран от окна, – совершенно о-бор-зе-ли.  
– Именно. Благодарю.  
– Рад помочь прекрасной леди.  
– Плебейский лексикон, грандмастер, – наигранно поморщился Алето Зорзи, глава торговой палаты, на советы – из за занятости – приглашаемый редко. Тарик видел его лишь пару раз. – Но, увы, признаю, вполне подходящий к ситуации. Как бы мне ни была близка позиция наших не-врагов в эльфийском вопросе, их требования...

Тарик чуть не поставил кляксу на стенограмму. Третьим заместителем Алето Зорзи был эльф. Кроме того, глава торговой палаты, влиятельнейший из торговых принцев и председатель Большого городского Совета, требовал легализации смешанных браков (потому что много лет вполне открыто жил со своей домоправительницей эльфом и имел от нее сына, которому намеревался оставить дело).

– Вы зря так удивляетесь, молодой человек, – сказал Зорзи. – Я всегда полагал, что эльфам не место во власти. Мастер Аранай, разумеется, исключение.  
– И сорок лет тому назад он сразу это понял, – дополнил Зевран с усмешкой. – Прямо с первого взгляда.  
– Разумеется. Не так много эльфов влезало ночью мне в окно, чтобы изложить программу политических реформ на десять лет вперед.  
– Какие изумительные подробности! – всплеснула руками первосвященница. – Аранай, вы никогда мне об этом не рассказывали. Я требую деталей.  
– Вечером – все, что вам будет угодно, дорогая леди, – поклонился эльф, улыбаясь.  
– О, Беатриче, – фыркнул торговый принц, – поберегите вашу репутацию!  
– Моя репутация, как ни прискорбно, вне подозрений, – первосвященница вздохнула и убрала выпавший из высокой прически седой локон.  
– О, не для меня, ваша милость, я крайне подозрителен, – сказал Доменико, и обменялся улыбками с женщиной.  
– Однако вернемся к сути вопроса, – продолжил король жестко. – Посланнице Белой Леди назначено на полдень, это время неумолимо приближается, а лучшие умы Антивы все еще не вышли из ступора. Соберитесь, господа, и начинайте советовать своему королю. Насколько вероятны интердикт и Священный Поход?  
– В случае Священного Похода их не поймет их же население, – сказал Зевран. – Настроения внутри Орлея скорее склоняются к новой войне с Ферелденом.

Тарик нахмурился, и записал эти слова с ожесточением.

– Вы не согласны с Аранаем, принц? – спросила первосвященница.  
– Согласен, – мрачно ответил юноша, продолжая писать. Стенографировать за самим собой было странно. – В Орлее у власти реваншисты.  
– Внуки тех, кого Марик и Логейн выперли из страны, – добавил Зевран. – К тому же как раз сейчас Мор забылся окончательно. Остались героические сказки, не больше. Но чтобы свалить Ферелден, следует свалить нас. Или хотя бы занять нас так, чтобы нам было ни до чего. Учитывая так называемый "эльфийский заговор" месяц назад, меня не удивляет сама направленность удара. Но я, признаю, обеспокоен выбором оружия.  
– Скажите честно, грандмастер, это вы стояли за заговором? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Зорзи.  
– Друг мой, я, конечно, стар, но не настолько, что бы так впечатляюще провалить убийство императора. Это либо Ферелден...  
Тарик помотал головой и закусил губу: прерывать было нельзя, но очень хотелось.  
– ...что маловероятно, у Дункана специалисты уровнем повыше, либо это резвились орлейские барды – что так же маловероятно, по тем же причинам, или это провокация, скроенная на нас и Ферелден.  
– У нас слишком много эльфов на важных постах, – покачал головой Зорзи. – Сплошные проблемы. Я всегда говорил, что единственное решение проблемы – полная ассимиляция...  
– Они бы нашли что-то еще, – оборвал его король. – По существу дела, Алето.  
– Торговые потоки не изменились, ваше величество. Никакой подготовки к войне. Они не увеличивают флот, не собирают армию. Священный Поход – блеф.  
– К сожалению, не могу сказать того же об интердикте, – вздохнула первосвященница. – У посланницы Белой Леди есть все необходимые полномочия, я видела бумаги и проверила печати. Но меня, право, изумляет притянутость повода...  
– Вы слишком погружены в высшие сферы, моя дорогая, – сказал Зевран. – Когда у тебя есть меч, а у врага – нет, то повод – дело второстепенное. Увы, нам придется торговаться. У нас нет выхода.  
– Ну почему же нет, – протянул Зорзи. Выдержал паузу. – Давайте отколемся от орлейской церкви.

Пала тишина.

Тарик поставил таки кляксу и выронил перо. Воззрился на довольного эффектом толстяка.

– Алето! – воскликнула первосвященница.  
– Беатриче, хотите стать Белой Леди?  
– Алето... это, право, не смешно.

От окна донеслись три отчетливых хлопка. Привалившись спиной к раме окна, мастер смотрел на собрание поверх сомкнутых ладоней и широко улыбался.

– Браво, Алето. Великолепная мысль. Я не шучу.  
Зорзи поклонился.  
– Польщен, грандмастер.  
– Аранай! Вы же андрастианин.  
– Моя дорогая, не вижу связи. Андрасте орлейской церкви не принадлежала,– эльф вздохнул. – Вся беда этой поистине замечательной мысли в том, что она не осуществима. Как ни печально, антиванцы в основном консервативны в вере. Схизму поддержит лишь часть населения.  
– Вы не считаете, что в случае интердикта население поддержит раскол? – спросил король.  
– Если бы интердикт касался не эльфийского вопроса – скорее всего. Орлею еще не простили союз с Тевинтером против нас. Но не в этом случае. Мы упразднили алиенажи только пятнадцать лет назад – прошло слишком мало времени. Большинство не поймет, почему нельзя просто выполнить требования церкви и вернуть все как было. Будут волнения.  
– Попытка вернуть "как было" приведет к катастрофе, – сказал глава торговой палаты совершенно серьезно. – При нынешнем количестве эльфов занятых в индустрии и торговле, я гарантирую беспорядки.  
– Разумеется, – сказал король. – Но мне придется уступить хоть что-то, или придется отказаться от поддержки Ферелдена, чего они и хотят.  
Тарик вскинул голову. Доменико улыбнулся ему.  
– ...И чего они не получат, – закончил он жестко.  
– Спасибо, – сказал принц.  
– Что известно о посланнице, Беатриче? – спросил король. – Какова она в переговорах?  
– Урожденная Лярош, тридцать лет, послушница с двадцати четырех, вечные обеты принесла пять лет назад. Спокойная, аккуратная. Она очень самоуверенна, чувствуется хорошее образование. Но о ее повадках на переговорах ничего сказать не могу.  
– У нее нет опыта?  
– Известного мне, по крайней мере. Аранай, у вас есть дополнения?  
– Только то, что отряд рыцарей рода Лярош участвовал в войне в качестве наемников Тевинтера, ими командовал ее дядя. Они занимали Кастелло. ...Хм.  
На лице эльфа появилось отсутствующее выражение, он нахмурился и уставился в пространство.

Молчание затянулось.  
Часы пробили половину до полудня.

– Если вы что-то подозреваете, Зевран, то прошу вас сказать это сейчас, – сказал король. – Посланница, даже если она и неопытна, не станет сговорчивей, если мы опоздаем.  
– У меня нет доказательств, – размеренно произнес эльф. – ...Но. Посланница никому неизвестна. Никакого опыта. И с личной историей, к которой легче легкого привязать кровную месть. Вам не кажется это исключительно странным?  
– Что именно вы подозреваете, грандмастер? – спросил король.  
– Покушение, – Зевран наконец посмотрел на него. – Я почти уверен. Но я не понимаю – как...  
– Основания?  
– Выставленные требования гарантируют переговоры в составе Малого Совета, у них было достаточно сведений, чтобы это понять. Представьте, покушение удалось. Мы все мертвы. Церковь утверждает, что это была личная инициатива рода Ларош. Не учитываем хаос в торговой палате и возможность назначения лояльной Орлею первосвященницы. Каковы будут действия вашего сына при том же давлении интердикта?  
– Он будет готовить убийство императора, – медленно проговорил Доменико. – При полной поддержке Воронов. И сдаст Орлею поддержку Ферелдена, чтобы выиграть время. ...Это не лишено смысла, особенно если игру ведет не император, а сама Белая Леди. Но я не вижу способа, каким безоружная священница может убить и нас, и охрану – даже если она и натренированная убийца.  
– Существуют воздушные яды, но это слишком сложно. И их не пронести незаметно,– эльф поморщился.  
– Я прикажу ее обыскать, – сказал король. – Самое меньшее, это выбьет ее из колеи, что тоже полезно. А теперь...

Тарик сначала увидел как быстро – мгновенно – вскочил в окне внезапно напряженный как струна мастер – и лишь затем почувствовал странное движение, будто мир покачнулся.  
А потом услышал истошный вопль многих людей – снизу, с площади.

**Антуан**

_Раз_

Ему не нравится этот город. Город за ними наблюдает, он это чувствует : такой внимательный, спокойно– враждебный взгляд. Типа, только оступитесь...

Оступаться ему не хочется. Он – бастард благородного рыцаря, он – в охране сестры Алеты, посланницы Белой Леди, ему нужно не посрамить и оправдать.

Площадь перед дворцом и храмом огромна. Специально, чтобы производить впечатление.

Он это понимает, но впечатлен все равно: главный храм Антивы похож на дворец – разноцветный мрамор, золотые купола, сияющая мозаика как осколок неба. Дворец походит на облако, он ажурный, будто парящий над землей. А площадь – на замерзшее озеро. Она вся белая.

Антуан жил в Вал Руайо, видел Великий собор множество раз – и все же ему хочется остановиться и просто смотреть. Эта красота ни на что не похожа.

Вот на то и расчет, думает он, так засмотришься, потеряешь бдительность, а тут тебя раз – и из арбалета... благо что окон, балконов и крыш в округе более чем достаточно. Нет уж. Посланницу ничто не заденет. Она холодна и безмерно высокомерна, и совсем не соответствует его личному представлению о настоящей, правильной святой сестре, но это не его дело.

Он встряхивается и оглядывает свой сектор. Вокруг безопасно – гуляющие, разговаривающие, торгующие... С крыши за ними наблюдают, но он уже как-то привык. Даже помахать хочется. Поприветствовать. Доброе утро, как поживаете, мы отлично выспались – а вы? Какая же чушь лезет в голову...

Святая сестра тихо вздыхает, подносит руку к виску. Антуан бросает взгляд на старшего, Людовик чуть качает головой.

Все в порядке, просто головная боль. У посланницы они очень часты, это все жара. Хорошо, что сегодня облачно, солнце здесь жестокое.

Посланница массирует виски, морщится. Бормочет что-то невнятное.

– Нет.. да нет же... я сказала, не сейчас, там будет более чем достаточно, не...

Ему не по себе. Что-то неправильно. Что-то...

Она дико кричит, падает на колени – и ...изгибается. Движение это чудовищно, Антуан отшатывается – а ее тело вздувается, изменяется – и взрывается огнем.

Он в самом эпицентре, его отбрасывает в толпу – и, падая, теряя сознание от жара, он видит как вокруг сгорают люди, а впереди – встает черная фигура до неба. Демон.

Когда он приходит в себя, у него над ухом орут.

– ..овники, в центр, держать ее, нужно пять минут!

Он распахивает глаза – и видит обугленную руку. С остатком браслета на кисти. Резко садится.

В глазах плывет, но главное он различает. Вокруг черно и трупы. Впереди демон. К демону бегут четверо в латах – и один из них Людовик. А рядом стоит эльф в черном доспехе (кожа дракона, всплывает мысль ниоткуда) и что-то снимает с шеи.

– Живой? – спрашивает эльф. Детали его лица Антуан разглядеть не может, глаза не фокусируются, но выражение на нем – с таким как раз идти бить демона, тот испугается.

Антуана трясет, но на это нет времени, и он просто кивает.

– Тогда держи, – ему кидают амулет. – И вперед.

Эльф разворачивается и бежит к демону, исчезая по дороге, будто призрак.

Антуан не думает о том, что эльф не должен приказывать благородной крови, даже разбавленной. Он вообще не думает – он надевает амулет. И выполняет приказ.

_Два_

Его переворачивают, и он понимает, что смотрит вверх. Облака. Проблески синего неба. Смуглое скалящееся лицо. Должно что-то болеть, но не болит и это плохо – хотя почему плохо не вспоминается.

В губы толкается железное.

– Пей, идиот. Ну!

Раскрыть рот, впустить горькую острую жидкость, заставить себя сглотнуть.

О.

Оу.

Боль вернулась – больно даже дышать.

– Пей еще. Кретин зеленый.

– Не кретин... – выдавливает Антуан.

Эльф над ним хмыкает, убирает флягу.

– Споришь – значит в порядке. Вставай.

Сам эльф выглядит так, будто ему размозжили голову: и лицо, и волосы бурые.

– Не моя, – отвечает эльф на его взгляд. – Вставай. Времени мало.

Антуан садится. Камни под руками черные и крошатся. Совсем рядом – кипа измятых доспехов... не кипа. Людовик. Людовик!

– Он мертв, – говорит эльф. – Хорошо дрался. На ноги. Быстрее.

– Зачем?... мы же победили...

В центре черного круга ничего нет, только воздух дрожит над тремя холмиками смятого металла – так он дрожит над углями, какой там жар, наверное... вот это и был Шторм Века?...

За пределами опаленных камней в зеленой пентаграмме стоит, раскинув руки, маг.

Антуан вскидывается – и останавливается, когда ладонь в кожаной перчатке упирается в его нагрудник.

– Не дури. Это наш, – говорит эльф. – Целитель храмовый. Защиту держит.

– Защиту?..

– Если демон сбежит, что будет с городом? Маги держат границу, чтобы не сбежал.

Антуан мотает головой. Оглядывается. Еще один маг стоит, оказывается, прямо за спиной.

А за магами, на небольшом расстоянии – их плохо видно, будто между ними и им мутное стекло – стоят воины, не храмовники... все храмовники остались в центре круга, это он уже понял...

– Почему они там, а не здесь?

– Защита не пропускает никого ни наружу, ни внутрь. Если ее снять – демон сбежит. Нам придется убить его вдвоем.

– Так ведь уже...

– Дурак, – устало говорит эльф. – Это Гордыня. Ему одного раза мало.

Воздух в центре опаленного круга трескается – и из трещины лезет яркое и огненное.

– К бою, парень, – бросает эльф и исчезает.

Антуан со стоном захлопывает забрало и поднимает щит.

_Три_

У эльфа рана – смотреть страшно, коготь огненного распорол его ногу до кости. Антуан и не смотрит, Антуан, следует совершенно спокойным указаниям эльфа : набрать ртом глоток зелья из фляги, закрыть флягу, убрать, свести края раны и осторожно зелье на нее вылить...

Рана затягивается. Самому Антуану тоже немного легче – он проглотил совсем чуть чуть, но и то в помощь.

– Что будет, если мы не сможем одни?...

– Сможем, – говорит эльф, и встает, тяжело опираясь на его руку. Отстраняется.

– Но если?...

– Маги Круга подгребут наконец, и храмовники. И просто воины. Его забьют, не бойся.

– Но людей погибнет...

Все те, кто сейчас стоит за магами – а там стоят, кажется, даже простые горожане с кинжалами. Странный город, непонятный, пришли, вместо того, чтобы бежать, они же все полягут...

– Да. Поэтому мы сможем. Соберись, парень.

То, что завеса Тени рвется, Антуан может сказать уже не глядя. Оттуда тянет холодом.

_Четыре_

– Мужик, ты кто вообще?

Эльф согнулся пополам, дышит тяжело. Сам Антуан тоже не то, чтобы крепко стоит на ногах, но он, по сравнению, считай ничего и не делап... он никогда не думал, что вообще можно вот так превратиться в стальной ветер, как этот...

– Да так, – улыбается ему эльф. – Никто особенный.

– Ты дерешься как бог.

Эльф смеется.

– Старость не радость, что и говорить.

То есть это он типа сейчас старый, а когда был молодой, дрался лучше бога? Антуан всматривается, и только сейчас замечает морщины на смуглом лице, и то, что волосы эльфа – которые не в крови – седые.

Может и действительно дрался лучше. И совсем даже не удивительно.

Из дыры в Тень высовывается чешуйчатая лапа и эльф ругается – почему-то по-ферелденски, успевает удивиться Антуан.

_Пять_

В центре круга – человеческая фигура. Такая спокойная красивая девушка. Если в глаза не смотреть.

Антуан лежит перед ней, скребет рукой по черным камням – до меча не дотянуться, не сдвинуться.

Рядом шевелится – и встает эльф. С трудом. Этой его невозможной легкости движений уже нет, грации нет, но он встает – лицо сведено гримасой, то ли гнев, то ли боль.

Поднимает мечи.

Демон смотрит на него и улыбается.

– Ты смертельно ранен, эльф. Ты не выживешь. Этот паренек истечет кровью. А я...

И тут Антуан понимает, что и у нее тоже нет сил. У нее ничего больше нет, поэтому она болтает. Он пытается это сказать – но выходит только хрип. Но эльфу его прозрения без надобности. Эльф смеется. Жуткий звук.

– А ты сдохнешь, – говорит эльф. И идет вперед.

– Я дам тебе бессмертие! – кричит демон. – Отдай мне парня, отпусти меня. Бессмертие! Сколько ты сможешь сделать, подумай!

– Как искуситель, – выплевывает эльф, – ты салага. Не мое искушение. Я уже все сделал.

Бой такой короткий, что Антуан его не видит. Он видит взлетающие мечи, вырастающие из человеческой руки демона когти... То, как отлетает отрезанная женская голова.

И то, как падает эльф – будто это не живое тело, а брошенная ненужная одежда.

В небе чуть расходятся облака и солнце заливает площадь. У Антуана слезятся глаза.

Антуан плачет.

**Доменико**

Ночью храм казался гораздо больше.

Не видно гробниц предков, не видно статуй, не видно мозаик. Вместо стен – мерцающая темнота.

Света – только лампады и Негасимый огонь перед каменными Андрасте.

Главный предел был почти темен. Но в малом горели десятки свечей, они заполняли огромный подсвечник – металла не было видно из под потеков воска. По стенам метались тени, огоньки трепетали от малейшего движения воздуха.

Доменико смотрел на свечи, на огонь, пока не подошел почти вплотную, не поднялся на ступеньку и не заставил себя перевести взгляд.

Зеврана накрыли плащом с гербом Антивы, положили на грудь один из мечей, сложили ему руки поверх рукояти.

Все правильно, все как должно...

Эльф не казался спящим – король видел слишком многих мертвых, чтобы хоть на мгновение обмануться. Как бы ни хотелось. 

Он никогда не видел это лицо таким спокойным.

Седые волосы отливали золотом в свете свечей.

Он смотрел на закрытые глаза, полуулыбку на губах, и пытался – осознать.

Вот и все.

Никогда больше.

Этой улыбки, этого голоса. Взгляда.

Не будет никогда больше.

Никогда.

Никогда.

– Я буду очень скучать, – прошептал Доменико. Наклонился и поцеловал мертвого в лоб. – Я вас очень любил.

Отвернулся поспешно и несколько минут просто смотрел в золотистую темноту храма.

Сделал шаг прочь. Поколебался. И сел на ступеньку, рядом с подсвечником, лицом в темноту.

Ему не хотелось уходить.

У него была дыра в душе – но, странное дело, она не болела.

Ему было пусто, спокойно и светло.

Он не знал, как долго просидел вот так, слушая шевеления пламени и не думая ни о чем – и даже не вспоминая, как вспоминают обычно, сценами и словами.

Потом раздались шаги, шелест платья – из темноты выступила первосвященница. Белоснежное платье, полный траур.

Подошла к нему, посмотрела сверху вниз. Он собрался было сказать, что сейчас уходит – она покачала головой. Подобрала подол и села рядом с ним, на затоптанный пол.

– Подождем рассвета, – сказала она негромко. – Недолго осталось.

– Вы совсем не спали?

– Как и вы. Кто-то же должен был остаться в храме.

– Вы совсем не закрывали дверей?

– Только к вашему приходу. Не все желавшие проститься могли прийти днем... Доменико, вы читали его завещание?

– Читал, – вздохнул король. – Там ничего нет о похоронах. Мне кажется, он не предусмотрел... такого.

Того, что и огромная площадь перед храмом и ближние улицы будут забиты народом сутки напролет, что люди будут стоять – часами, под ливнем, только чтобы войти в храм и попрощаться – Зевран действительно не предусмотрел, Доменико это знал совершенно точно. О похоронах в завещании была лишь одна фраза: «тело сожгите, а дальше – хоть на удобрение».

– Не удивительно. Он как всегда... – первосвященница оборвала себя, сглотнула, потерла переносицу. – Мне нужно вам сказать, Доменико. После похорон меня отзовут.

– Я вас не отдам.

– Милый, – улыбнулась женщина грустно, – я, увы, впала в потворство ереси. И не жалею ни секунды. Но...

– Вы об этом? – Доменико кивнул на подсвечник. – Но люди несли ему свечи. Что вам оставалось делать?

– Гасить их, – вздохнула первосвященница. – У меня рука не поднялась.

Ересь, подумал Доменико. Какая же это ересь. Часть суеверия, часть уважения и много благодарности – вот и все. Ересь...

Пришедшая мысль была настолько яркой и безжалостной, что сердце захолонуло. Доменико замер.

– Вы поняли, что делать, – констатировала Беатриче. – Вы нашли решение.

– Нашел. Но это решение циничной сволочи.

– Расскажите, – мягко попросила женщина.

– У королей Антивы есть привилегия, – сказал король хрипло. – Быть похороненными здесь, в храме. Я распостраню ее на него. Моя гробница благодаря ему пуста, так пусть и будет – его. Мне сделать еще успеют.

– Это великая честь, Доменико. Но я боюсь, что в таком случае эта малая ересь не сойдет на нет со временем. Антива слишком суеверна, люди будут продолжать приносить свечи, может быть даже просьбы о заступничестве, и... О.

– Да. Он говорил, что народ не поддержит раскол из-за эльфов вообще. Но в этом случае – я готов рискнуть. Несмотря на то, что он совершенно не заслужил подобного балагана.

Первосвященница молчала, отрешенно смотря в темноту предела.

– Я не пойду на такое без вас, – сказал Доменико.

– Аранай решил бы, что мы совершенно сошли с ума, – тяжело вздохнула Беатриче. – Я его просто слышу... Но я помогу вам, мой король.

Доменико кивнул.

По правде говоря, он сильно надеялся, что она откажет.

– И не казнитесь так. Я убеждена, что он бы вас понял. Кроме того...

– Кроме того?

– Кроме того, кто ведает мысли Создателя. Как вы можете знать, что это неправда?

Доменико не нашелся с ответом.

**Эпилог.**

Когда сто лет спустя Великий собор в Вал Руайо восстанавливал восточный предел после пожара, Белая Леди пожелала видеть там витражи из стран, исповедующих андрастианство. Антиванские мастера на своем изобразили окно, белый город за ним – и эльфа в кожаном черном доспехе, сидящего на подоконнике, ладонью закрывающего белый город от надвигающейся бури.


End file.
